7 besos, 7 Días
by Thithalia
Summary: A pesar de su debilidad hizo todo en su poder para amar. Y en el transcurso de 7 días un milagro pudo ser.
1. Lunes

Hice esta historia inspirada en un manga de nombre "7 kiss", espero les guste

**7Kiss-Seven Days**

**_Lunes: 1° Kiss_**

—Sempai… Yo…—una peli-rosada sonrojada estaba frente a un pelinegro de mirada fría y hastiada, la chica tenía su mirada temblorosa y la subía y bajaba constantemente.

—Ni-te-atrevas-a-confesarte —dijo el pelinegro, arrastrando con lenta crueldad sus palabras —Nerd.

La peli-rosada abrió sus ojos sorprendida, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron llenando de lagrimas y de dolor, sus labios se curvaron tristemente hacia abajo. Todo esto observado por el pelinegro con la ceja alzada, la miró con altivez una vez más y luego con una media vuelta se fue. Atrás dejando a la joven llorosa.

La hora de la salida llego con rapidez, ella en la enfermería y el presumiendo con sus amigos. Cuando él se fue ella regresaba al salón por sus cosas y cuando iba saliendo algo llamó su atención; en aquella mesa "la mesa de él". Un cuaderno negro con detalles en plateado en los bordes y en el medio una estrella de cuatro picos; en el lomo había cinco estrellas pequeñas de cuatro picos, y en la contra portada solo se leía "S.U"

Lo guardo entre sus ropas y salio hacia la secretaria, entregaría el cuaderno y se iría. Pero cuando llegó la secretaria tuvo que irse rápidamente, así que dio pasos atrás, ya lo entregaría mañana.

—¡No esta! ¡No esta! —la peli-rosada camino hacia la voz y vio al pelinegro anterior buscando desesperadamente algo.

—Ese U —dijo sin querer en voz alta. Este volteo y la miró sorprendido.

—¿Esa es tu forma de vengarte? Patético —dijo con crueldad caminando como un cazador a su presa.

La joven pensó con rapidez, afiló su mirada —No seas imbecil, ¿Mi venganza? No lo creo, con algo como esto —sacó el libro de su maletín. —Pero… Si le hice unas copias. —el otro la miró horrorizado —Solo por si acaso.

—¡Tú! —avanzó a grandes zancadas, pero ella se echó a un lado con el libro en mano.

—Hagamos un trato, Sasuke-kun —sus ojos se arquearon y una sonrisa bailo en sus labios, más que dulce lucía macabra.

—¿Qué?

—Desde hoy hasta el domingo me darás un beso cada fin del dial, y el domingo tendremos una cita,

—Hmp, para ser una mojigata tienes una mente aguda, nerd.

—¿Aceptas o no? —dijo moviendo de un lado al otro.

—Bien —aceptó —pero devuélveme mi libro. —trató de tomarlo y ella lo apartó.

—Ah-ah-ah no. Te lo daré el ultimo día —el moreno afilo la mirada cuando ella ya se iba. Avanzo con dos zancadas hacia ella y del moño del cabello la jaló con fuerza hacia atrás, quedando encorvada; él se inclino y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Que más da unos besos más —dijo y se fue, dejando de nuevo a la peli-rosada atrás, sonrojada.


	2. Martes

**Martes: 2° Kiss.**

La clase de educación física, las chicas practicaban volley y los chicos basket. La peli-rosada estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas recogidas y la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Entre los amigos de Sasuke se reían de la pobre muchacha así que él dirigió su vista, no la conocía, pero algo andaba mal con ella. Se acercó y le toco la cabeza, ella alzó la mirada; sus ojos jades brillaban aguados, su rostro estaba rojo, su respiración era veloz y estaba hirviendo, tenía fiebre. La tomó en brazos y la cargo hacia la enfermería.

Cuando entraron a la enfermería, la enfermera se alertó y le ordenó que la acostara, luego lo echó fuera de la estancia. Afuera, tras la puerta escuchaba: "Sakura ¡Oh Sakura! ¡Dije que no era buena idea! Sakura, Sakura"

¿QUÉ exactamente NO era buena idea? Bueno, que importaba siguió su camino.

El día había pasado y la peli-rosada no había aparecido en ninguna clase. Cuando salía del cuarto del conserje justo detrás de una peli roja, la vio salir; la pálida peli-rosada salía de la enfermería haciendo unas reverencias a una enojada enfermera.

—No volverá a pasar, Shizune-nee-san.

—Si, claro. Sakura. Si tienes una… —no escucho esas palabras por una peli-roja susurrándole al oído. Cuando se la quitó de encima pudo escuchar —nade-sama.

—Hai —asintió y se fue. Entonces el pelinegro camino lentamente tras ella y ya fuera de los terrenos escolares, preguntó:

—¿Te encuentras…—dudó en que decir y como decirlo —… Bien? —la chica dio un respingo del susto, se toco el pecho a la altura del corazón.

—Sasuke-kun —volteó. —No me des esos sustos. Me encuentro bien, gracias. Me dijeron que tú me llevaste a la enfermería.

Sasuke asintió. Se puso a su lado, sin hablar la acompañó hasta su casa. —Bueno, gracias por acompañarme Sasuke-kun —sonrió amablemente —Hasta maña… —Sasuke la tomo de la nuca y la beso con fuerza, mordiendo el labio inferior de la chica, cuando se iba a quejar el se separó con una malvada mirada.

* * *

_Aquí la continuación. _

_Una cosa, hubo un comentario de un invitado que no se como tomar, si es hacia mi persona un al personaje. Si es para mi es una falta de respeto. Este invitado, si me llamaste "Arrastrada" hay que ver que serás tu. Con insultos no se consigue más que odio._

_A propósito esta historia esta publicada por mi en el foro de Fanficslandia. Así que no es plagio. Sin más. Un comentarito (Me enrede al decir esta palabra) xD_


	3. Miercoles

_Ah... Menos mal que no es contra mi lo de "Arrastrada" u.u_

_Aquí un nuevo capi, con casualidad de que hoy es miercoles xD_

* * *

**Miércoles: 3° kiss. **

—Ino-chan, estoy bien.

—No, no lo estas y menos cuando me llamas por mi nombre y me pones el sufijo "chan".

—Solo… Déjalo —dijo y se zafó de su agarre por el brazo con cansancio.

—Sakura…

Sakura, no era muy agraciada a la vista de sus compañeros, pues ella siempre vestía con faldas hasta los tobillos, camisas manga largas –aún en verano; su cabello natural de color rosa, tomado en dos coletas bajas, el cabello tapándole o intentando tapar su gran frente; tenia unos ojos jade que por unos lentes fondo de botella se veían sumamente grandes y deformes; su piel era muy clara y pecosa.

Sakura estaba leyendo en la biblioteca, tenia dos montañas de libros en el suelo y varios libros abiertos desperdigados por el suelo, ella anotaba cuanto parecía importante en su libreta. Su cabello esta tomado en una coleta alta, mechones caían por su rostro, remarcando sus finas facciones, su falda estaba recogida por lo que, le llegaba a mitad de muslo; los zapatos estaban a un lado de ella, y sus medias una le llegaba a la rodilla y la otra la tenia arruchada al tobillo. Concentrada estaba hasta que la interrumpieron abruptamente. Una pareja besuqueándose. —Sasuke-kun… —el mencionado volteo su rostro velozmente, y la vio en el suelo, con las piernas en posición de indio.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo a su acompañante, halando a la muchacha. Sasuke miraba a la menor con los ojos muy abiertos. A pesar de esos lentes, la de rosado se veía extremadamente atractiva, una atracción distraída. La peli-rosada negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa amable decoraba su rostro.

Fuera estaban caminando Sasuke y su acompañante del día de hoy —¿Oye Sasuke-kun, por qué nos salimos? ¡Que se salga la mojigata esa!

—Vete a casa, — su voz sonó ronca y definitiva, lo que hizo temblar a la chica —Tayuya… —dijo Sasuke alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos.

Necesitaba ese libro consigo, allí tenia anotado a todas las mujeres que habían caído a sus pies; las mujeres que eran buenas en la cama, las que no; las que había que mantener alejado, etc. Pero, ¿No decían que las mujeres calladas son las más peligrosas? Esa niña, lo tenía agitado. Sus labios sabían a menta y fresa, y aunque no le gustara la fresa, ese sabor junto a la menta lo tenia grabado con fuego en sus labios y no importa que mujer besase ese sabor no estaba en sus labios…

Dio vuelta a sus pasos, de nuevo hacia la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta de golpe, camino con furia hacia la peli-rosada, la jaló hacia arriba por la coleta que hoy llevaba y la beso tan salvaje como la última vez. Cuando la soltó ella cayó al suelo con el cabello suelto. La vio con sus ojos enormemente abiertos y la beso de nuevo, arrodillado en el suelo.

Luego de unos minutos, se levantó y entre sus dedos llevaba la liga de su coleta. Sonrió con la típica sonrisa "Made in Uchiha" 

Continuará...


	4. Jueves

**Jueves: 4° Kiss**

Sasuke estaba en la enfermería, la enfermera le trataba un golpe en la mejilla.

—Sinceramente, es la primera vez que veo que vienes tanto a la enfermería desde tu primer año, Sasuke-kun —dijo la mujer sonriendo.

—Hmp. No es de tu incumbencia por quien peleo —dijo el muchacho sin darse cuenta. La pelinegra sonrió y siguió con lo suyo.

—Si… Marca Uchiha, esos "Hmpidos" —el muchacho la vió como una loca. —¿Sabes? —El muchacho le dirigió su atención —me alegra que te preocupes por Sakura-chan. —dijo con unos ojos melancólicos.

Sasuke iba a decir algo cuando por la puerta entro una agitada Hinata Hyuga.

—Shizune-san —sus ojos tenían lagrimas —¡Esto es malo! —la enfermera se paró

—Llévame con ella — y salio corriendo de la estancia, la oji-perla la siguió, pero aumento su paso para llevarla a quien sabe donde. El pelinegro se quedo sin saber que había pasado.

Hoy… La peli-rosada no apareció.


End file.
